


Sound of Submission

by WildKitsune



Series: Sense of Submission [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dark Harry, F/F, F/M, Harems, Manipulation, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: Just when he thought she would be completely his another player steps onto the field.  Will this Master be able to match wills with the Great Harry Potter?





	1. Pensieve

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- I would like to thank Eclectic Pet my awesomely awesome beta for helping me to revise this story!

Harry looked down at the hand linked with his.  It seemed so small and frail wrapped in his large and rough hand.  By just looking at it one could think it belonged to someone weak and insubstantial; one couldn’t be more wrong.  His Treasure was one of the strongest women he knew, even if she really didn’t understand that yet.  He could see it inside her.

“We’ve held hands before Harry.”  She said when she noticed him looking.

Harry frowned slightly at the name, but they were in public, and not everything was quiet as it had been.  Well at least not yet.

It had only been a few days since he had removed the enslaving necklace from her lovely neck, and he begrudgingly understood her hesitation to wear his collar so soon.  So after much talk and negotiation they decided to ‘date’ like ‘normal teens’.

Harry rolled his eyes at even the thought of ‘normal teens’, but he would give her time.  He wanted her to give herself to him completely, and these things could not be rushed.  Now that all other distractions were out of his way it was only a matter of time.

“Can’t I enjoy being able to touch you again?”  He asked as he looked up into her whiskey eyes.

She flushed at this turning her head down to let waves of hair fall into her face.  “Don’t look at me like that.”  His Treasure told him softly.

“After much research into the subject I’ve found this is the way a  _ normal teen _ looks at the woman he desires.”  He countered keeping as much of the sarcasm out of his voice as he could.

She huffed at him elbowing him in the side as she rolled her eyes.  “Harry I thought you were going to at least _ try  _ this… For me?”

He took in a slow breath as he eyed the offending elbow.

“I’m keeping up my end.  I’m here and I have no demands around your… people.”  She said sounding stiff.

“I know you're trying m- Hermione.”  He said taking her hand again.  “I just don’t understand why you of all people think we should strive for mediocrity.”  He added then shook his head.  “But…”  He started before she could say anything.  “Today I will try as promised.”

“Thank you Harry.”  She said as she leaned into him a bit.

“That being said, I am still allowed to look at you with desire Hermione.  It  _ is _ perfectly normal.”

She blushed a little hiding her face once again.  “Okay fine yes you are allowed to look at me like that.”  She said and he could hear a bit of pleasure in her voice.

They walked in silence till they got down to the main road going through the small town of Hogsmeade.

“Did you have any idea on what you wanted to do on our first real date?” Hermione asked as she looked up the road.

“I thought I would take you someplace special.”  He told her with a smile and led the way.

She made a face and eyed him carefully.  “You know I’m not a Madam Puddifoot kind of girl right?”  She asked worriedly.

Harry stopped and looked back at her with a chuckle.  “Oh yes, I know exactly what kind of girl you are.”  He told her with a slight squeeze of her hand before leading her further up.

“Then where are we going?”  She asked moving to walk beside him once again.

“Your happy place.”  He told her before turning off the main street.  Harry had snuck out of the castle the night before so he could make sure he knew his way to the little shop.

“My what?”  She asked unable to keep the laughter from her voice.  It was a cold and snowy day and Harry was leading her through the back paths of Hogsmeade.

He didn’t answer again until he stopped in front of a small and very cramped looking book store.

“Your happy place.”  he said with a grin as he opened the door.

“I didn’t even know this was here.”  She said as she stepped inside, her voice full of the wonder of a child walking into Santa’s workshop.

“Madam Pince told me about it.”  Harry said softly as he followed his Treasure inside. “Look around all you like; I’ll get you whatever book you pick out.”

“Oh Harry.”  She said turning suddenly and wrapping her arms around him.  “You do know me.”  She told him with tears in her eyes.  She leaned up and kissed him happily on the lips before disappearing into the teetering stacks to find a treasure of her own.

* * *

“And then he actually got it for me!”  Hermione was telling a smiling Luna and a confused Ron as she stroked the beat up book on the table like someone would pet a cat.

“It looks used.”  Ron said making a face.

“That isn’t always a bad thing.”  Harry pointed out as he thought about his current Potions book.

“I guess…”  Ron said looking unconvinced.  “But this is just a muggle book right?”  He asked as he took a drink from his glass.

After the shop, the group of them had met up at The Three Broomsticks and were enjoying the winter day crammed in with the rest of the Hogwarts students.

Hermione looked up at Ron with an expression that could have peeled paint.  “This isn’t  _ just _ a muggle book.”  Patting her new friend as if it needed comfort from the insult.  “This is a first edition Dorian Gray!”  She explained as if this should mean something to her friend.

“We got it for a good price only because the wizard in the shop didn’t really know what he had.”  Harry tried to explain in terms Ron could understand.  “Like finding the first printing of the Rules of Quidditch for only a few sickles.”  He added.

Only then did Ron’s face clear from one of confusion to understanding.  As the discussion continued Harry looked around the room.  The cold winter day had brought most of the students into the warmth of the inn.

Among the crowd he started to pick out members if his Order.  Many of them were giving him no attention at all or they would glance over in his direction every so often with no real focus.  It pleased him that most of them seemed to be enjoying the Saturday as much as he was.  That was until he spotted Draco trying to give him meaningful looks with no one else noticing.

“I’ll be right back.”  He told his friends, giving Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek and making his way towards the loo, making sure he was clearly visible to Draco.

Once inside he checked each stall to make sure he was alone before Draco made his way in as well.  With a glance around he made sure no one was in view then locked the door.

“What is it?”  Harry asked with a deep frown.  The Order was meeting tomorrow night, so it would have to be something important to risk a public meeting.

“I got a message from home today.”  The blonde said looking grim.  “The Dark Lord isn’t happy with my results so far.  He wants to know what is taking so long.  I’m getting desperate Sir.”  He said shaking his head as he started to pace.  “You know it even crossed my mind to just poison the old fool, or maybe I could send him a cursed object?”

“Do you know how many ways those plans could go wrong?”  He asked patiently.  “Your current plan is a good one, and we need the time it will take.”

“I know, but I have to do something so he knows I am at least trying!  He has my mother and I am stuck on the cabinet.  I have no clue what to try next!”

“Well that is something I can help with.  I’m going to send my Treasure to help you with it.  It’s time.”  Harry said in a tone that couldn’t be argued with.

“You’ve told her what I have to do?”  Draco snapped, worry clear on his face.

“No.  The only one of the order that knows that is Severus.  But maybe it is time to bring Ron and Treasure in, they could help.”  He said more to himself than Draco.

“Or they could turn me in!”  The Slytherin threw his hands into the air.

“They won’t do that Draco.”  Harry said firmly.  “Having you as a spy is too important to mess that up now.”

The other boy took in a slow breath before nodding.  “You’re the boss.”  He said with a frown that clearly said he didn’t like the idea.

With their conversation over Harry unlocked the door and pushed his way back out into the crowd.

* * *

It was time for his second lesson with Dumbledore and Harry was very curious on what the old man would show him this time.  He had heard the Headmaster was away and wondered if he would be back in time.

As he wasn’t told anything to the contrary he showed up at the Headmaster’s office at the appointed time.  When he knocked he was told to enter.

The old man sat in his chair looking even more tired than the last time Harry had seen him.  His hand was black and as dead looking as ever, but he smiled when he motioned for Harry to sit down.

The Pensieve was already out and sitting in the middle of the Professor’s desk.

“You’ve had a busy time while I’ve been away,” Dumbledore said.  “A confrontation with the Slytherin team?”  He asked looking at Harry with a bit of disappointment.

Harry looked down in a guilty gesture as he tried to keep in mind what his old self would be doing now.  “Yes, sir.  But I had to do something.”

“Harry, the Slytherins are not your enemies.”  The old man said wisely.

Harry started at this unable to hide his surprise at the statement.  He had lived under the impression that the Headmaster really knew everything that went on in the castle for so long, he couldn’t help be shocked at how much he didn’t know now.

“I know it seems that way now, but there are good among them, just as there are bad among other groups.”  He said misunderstanding the source of Harry’s shock.

“Yes sir.”

“Now let us turn our minds to the lesson at hand.”  Dumbledore said as he poured a silvery veil of memory into the Pensieve.

“You will remember, I am sure, that we left the tale of Lord Voldemort’s beginnings at the point where the handsome Muggle, Tom Riddle, had abandoned his witch wife, Merope, and returned to his family home in Little Hangleton.  Merope was left alone in London, expecting the baby who would one day become Lord Voldemort.”

Harry frowned at this and tilted his head.  “How do you know she was in London?”

“Because of the evidence of one Caractacus Burke...”

* * *

“For some reason Dumbledore feels the fact he liked to collect things as trophies was particularly important.”  Harry told his two best friends with a frown later that night.

The three of them sat alone in the Gryffindor common room discussing what the Headmaster had shared with Harry in their meeting.

“I feel like he is trying to tell me something in code.”  He said with a sigh.  “Why doesn’t he just tell me straight out?”  He growled getting to his feet.

“Maybe he thinks you will understand the importance of the information if he gives it to you slowly.  Or maybe he isn’t even sure what he is trying to tell you.”  Hermione suggested as she watched him with wary eyes.  “It isn’t like you are being completely honest with him either.”

“I can’t be, there is too much at stake to have him trying to get in the way of my plans.”  Harry said turning on his friends.

They both looked at him with wide eyes and he almost hesitated to tell them the next bit, but he had waited too long already.  These two were the only ones he could trust with everything, and he had to start remembering that or he would get into real trouble.

“There is something that I have to tell you.  And before either of you freak out, I am eighty five percent sure the Headmaster already knows everything.”

“What?”  His Treasure asked leaning forward and taking Harry by the hand to lead him to sit back down next to her.

“It is about Draco’s mission for Voldemort.”  Harry started looking into the amber depth of Hermione’s eyes.  “It’s a suicide mission.  They have asked him to kill Dumbledore.”

“WHAT?”  Both his friends were on their feet, their faces mirror images of horror.

“It was to punish Lucius for failing, he wants Draco to die for his cause, but we’re not going to let that happen.  Draco actually has a pretty good plan in place if we can pull it off.”

“Wait, wait, no, wait.”  Ron was shaking his head like something was stuck in his ear.  “Wait, you want us to help Draco  _ kill _ someone, kill Dumbledore?  Do you know how crazy that sounds?”

“I don’t know if we are actually going to help him kill Dumbledore, but I do want it to seem like he is making headway in his plan.  We want Draco as a spy there as well as Snape.  We need as many Death Eaters as we can on our side when it comes to the final fight.”

“And you are willing to sacrifice Dumbledore for that?”  Hermione was looking at him with a new kind of frown.  “Who are you?”  She asked wrinkling her nose.

“You two can stop looking at me like that and help me come up with a better plan.  Honestly as I said from the start I think Dumbledore already knows.  Snape implied it anyway.  Dumbledore has his own plans and he isn’t stopping Draco either.”

“But he isn’t helping him.”  Hermione said putting her hands on her hips.

“I think he is.  I think he has sent Snape to actually help him.  I’m not suggesting that we kill Dumbledore.  I just want it to seem like Draco is on the right track.”  Harry said looking back at them.  “I want to keep you two in the loop on every move I make.  I trust you both more than anyone else in the world, but you’ve got to trust me too.”

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look before sitting back down on the couch.  “So what do we have to do to make it seem like Malfoy is making headway?”  Ron asked doubtfully.

“Well Draco’s plan is to use a disappearing cabinet that is in the Room of Requirement to bring Death Eaters here and have them help him kill Dumbledore.  The problem is the cabinet is broken and he’s been working alone to fix it.”

“You want me to work on something with Malfoy?”  His Treasure said as she was always the quicker of the two.

“Yes, you are the two smartest students in our year.  I have confidence in you.”  He said touching Hermione’s hand.

She looked down at the hand and sucked her top lip into her mouth as she thought.  The fire made soft popping sounds for several minutes before she responded.

“But before we actually use anything remotely like his plan we are really going to think of all our options.”  She said but it sounded much more like a question.

“Yes.  Guys just because I’ve grown up a little, and I’ve started making hard choices, it doesn’t mean I’m ready to kill people to get what I want.”  He reassured his friends and squeezed Hermione’s hand gently.  “I didn’t kill McLaggen after all.”  He added with a cruel grin.


	2. Fellowship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- I would like to thank Eclectic Pet my awesomely awesome beta for helping me to revise this story!

It was almost a week since Harry really got Hermione back in his life, but she still was very standoffish to do more than the most gentle rounds of snogging.  Knowing he was starting to get frustrated with her as well as his lack of satisfaction he decided to take the frustration out on another pet just to keep himself sane.

It was time for another meeting of the Bound that night, but Harry told Cho to be there a few hours early.  She was actually pleased to be able to spend the extra time with him, and when she entered the room, she made a grand display of removing her clothes and crawling to her place before his throne.

“You didn’t think I forgot about you my little slut?”  He asked and watched her blush as she shook her head.

“No Master.”  She said a bit breathlessly and he could tell she knew exactly why she was here.  “You give attention according to your needs.”  She added spreading her legs a bit wider than required, making him smile in response.

“Come here.”  He said patting his knee and smiling as she moved sensually to stop before him before resting her head on his leg.  “Do you want to suck my cock my pretty?”  He asked running fingers in her soft black hair.

She licked her lips and nodded her head in response.  “Always Master.”  She said but didn’t move from her spot without permission.

“Then enjoy.”  He said leaning back and letting her do all the work as he watched.

He really needed to come up with a new job for this one.  He only had one slut now after all she shouldn’t feel so unused.

He smirked as she undid his fly eagerly withdrawing his half-hard length before licking it as if it was her favorite treat.  He let his eyes drift closed after that, just enjoying the feel of her hot wet tongue against his manhood.  With the pleasure starting to ebb his frustration away he started to think of other work he could put this mouth to.

“Would you like to start recruiting around the Ravenclaw common room?”  He asked pulling her off him after he was fully hard.

She licked her lips as she smiled up and pulled her head just a bit against the grasp he had on her hair.  She was no pain slut like Ginny had been, but she enjoyed the little bite the feeling gave her.

“That could be fun Master.”  She said then moving to take him back into her mouth before he kept her in place.

“Well then you will bring me a new recruit by our next meeting.”  He told her deciding to leave who that recruit was up to her.

“Yes Master.”  Cho said trying again to retake him as he kept her in place.  She looked up at him then a bit confused before he guided her up into his lap.

“Did you think I only wanted your mouth Cock Toy?”  He asked as if she was being stupid.  He moved her easily to straddle his lap and showed her exactly what he wanted from her.

Her smile broadened as she realized that he was going to let her ride him.  Her hands moved up his chest before settling on the back of the chair so she could keep good balance as she moved against him.

His hands rested on her hips but he let her stay in control for the moment.  She moved easily now that she knew what he wanted, and was soon lowering her tight body onto his engorged rod.

“What if I bring more than one?”  She asked breathlessly as her hips started to move quickly against him.  Harry smiled as he watched her small breasts bounce with the movement.

“Then I would be forced to reward you for a service well done.”  He said his hands running up and down her sides gently as she started to make little keening sounds.  She was using his cock as a dildo at the moment, but it only amused him so he let it continue.  “But only if they are worthwhile members.  If they’re not than you would be punished in front of everyone.”

She swallowed as she tried to keep focused while she was taking herself closer and closer to climax.  “Only worthwhile Master.”  She gasped in agreement.  “What kind of reward?”  She asked as one of her hands moved down so she could finger herself while fucking him.

He stopped the hand and set it back on the chair back before moving his own thumb against her needy little clit.  He was gentle with it at first but as her body started to clench around him with each brush he nearly attacked it with the pad of his finger.

She let out a loud scream as she came around him without even asking for permission.   She pushed against him hard as her body tensed with the pleasure of it, but he wasn’t about to let her get off that easily.  Both hands moved to her hips so he could keep taking her through her own pleasure.

“I’ll fuck you every day for a week.”  He groaned as he worked towards his own release.  “You’ll never know when it’s coming.  I’ll just pull you into random dark places and fuck you raw.”  He growled getting harder in his thrusts.

“Yes!”  She moaned, becoming a shaking mess on top of him.  “Yes please more!”  She gasped working herself against him as best she could.

“If you bring two, I’ll ask Blaise and Draco to do the same.”  He told her keeping up his pace even though he was starting to get a bit breathless.  “Would you like that?  Fucking some guy almost constantly so you don’t know who would have you next?”

“Please yes!”  She gasped and he could hear in her voice that she was nearly ready to climax again from their actions and words.

“Maybe all three of us at once humm?  Would you like that my little whore?”  He asked giving her a final thrust as he found his release.  Enjoyably she kept moving on top of him as he tightened under her.

“Yes Master!”  She moaned flicking her hair back from her face as her body arched like a bow with her second climax.

The only sounds in the room for a long moment were their panting breath.  He couldn’t help but smile as he pulled her more stably into his arms so he could just hold her as they both recovered.

“Such a good slut.”  He told her softly as he took a slow deep breath.  “I’ll keep you busier from now on.  I promise my sweet.”

“Thank you Master.”  She said as her breathing slowed as well.  “But yours will always be my favorite cock.”  She purrs shyly snuggling against him as his phallus slipped out of her warm body.

He smiled at that running his fingers down her spine.  “Were you worried I would get rid of you?”  I asked gently and she actually nodded.

She pulled back so she could look into his eyes as she spoke.  “I know how you feel about Hermione Master.  I thought maybe she would make you give us up.”

Harry’s hand slipped back up so he could hold the scruff of hair at the base of her neck.  “My Treasure will come to see my way is best in time.  She doesn’t force me, I make her.”  He told her seriously.

“I’m sorry Master I didn’t mean it like that.”  She said looking down in shame over how he had taken her words.

He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.  “You look properly fucked right now.”  He told her as if it was a compliment.  “I want you kneeling in place with our cum running down your leg.”  He added to remind her they were about to be in public.

She blushed prettily for him before slipping off his lap and going to her spot in front of him.  He cleaned himself up easily with a wave of his wand and an adjustment to his clothes.

When he looked at the clock, he realized they still had some time before anyone else arrived so he got up to get a book from his bag to entertain himself while they waited.  He could feel her eyes on him as he moved about the room.  He smiled to himself as he thought about how much she was enjoying her discomfort.

He petted her head for his own amusement as he passed by again to settle on his chair with the book in hand.  He watched her over the pages for a few minutes and smiled as he could tell she was still recovering.

Before he could say something else, to further play with her, the door opened and Professor Snape walked in.  The older man’s eyes swept over the room taking in Cho’s kneeling stance before shaking his head.

“I know it is for the Bound’s enjoyment, but you really should rethink this during the meetings.”  He said pointing to the girl.  “More so now, that I have made you an official student club.”

“What?”  Harry asked frowning at the man.  He knew that Hermione and he had spoken before about becoming an official club so they could use the room without worry, but that seemed little reward for outing themselves.

“Oh yes.”  Snape got a sly smile as he walked around the girl and tipped her chin up so she was forced to look at him.  Harry noticed the way she trembled and remembered they had been intimate.  Maybe he should ask Snape to add to her reward if she brought him someone he could use.  “The name of the club is Fellowship of the Bound and Mr. Zabini is marked down as club president with myself as staff liaison.”

Harry couldn’t keep the chuckle from his voice.  “And what is the stated purpose of this fellowship?”  He asked becoming rather amused with the idea.

“They are a bookbinding and restoration club.”  The older man said his own voice full of amusement.  “The Headmaster even praised me for getting more involved with the students.”  He said looking down into Cho’s eyes.  “If he only knew…”

“So you’re not spying on me for him?”  Harry asked a bit more seriously.

Severus took in a slow breath and shook his head.  “You are the one person he hasn’t asked me to spy on.” He said running his thumb over Cho’s lips.  Watching the action, Harry felt the professor was just getting enjoyment from seeing how it disquieted her.

“Well then, we will just have to come up with something to tell those of the light, not in the inner circle, when we meet in this room.  I’m sure they won’t become members of this Fellowship.”  Harry commented.

“For that matter we should probably set with work tables and such.  We can move them out of the way when we have to, but I think sitting around a table may be more productive in the long run.”  Severus said as he finally pulled his eyes away from Cho.

Harry frowned as his eyes ran over her form.  “My girls like to be reminded of their place.  It keeps them happy.”  He started wanting to say more, but not really trusting Cho with his full plan just yet.  With his plans for after Voldemort was gone.

“Then come up with another way.  They also should know that they could have a voice in these meetings.  Don’t fall into the trap of thinking submissives have no ideas to add.”  Snape warned.

Nodding Harry found himself agreeing with that part of it at least.  His submissives had been very useful and some of their ideas well worth listening to. “You’re right.”  He agreed with a slow nod.

* * *

When the others arrived and the meeting got underway, their topic soon turned to how to use their new status as a legitimate school club to their best advantage.  It was decided that only those who were members of the dark half of the order would be official members of the club.  Those on the light side and Harry would not associate openly with the club.  When it came to having the light side meetings Harry and Ron would make it seem as if the order was breaking into the clubroom for their own gatherings.

“But they’ll know the order’s name and I’m sure they can put two and two together.”  Hermione pointed out making everyone frown.

“Neville and Katie do, so we may just have to bring them into the inner circle.”  Harry said thoughtfully.  “I know they’re both loyal.  They’re going to understand what we are doing.”

“So then anyone from now on won’t really know what their joining?”  Hermione asked obviously not liking this idea.

“We could always just tell them we are changing the nature of the DA.”  Harry offered it wasn’t exactly a lie really.  “It will keep people safe.”  He pressed looking at his Treasure as she thought this over.

With a final nod, everyone agreed to the plan and the meeting moved on with more minor logistical things to figure out.  Where to get tables and what other supplies they would need to set the room up for future meetings and other simpler details.

When the meeting was wrapping up Harry asked Draco to stay behind with Ron and Hermione so they could talk about Draco’s plan.  Hermione frowned at the stiff way Cho moved and got dressed, but she let the other girl leave without saying a word. Draco glared and didn’t move an inch closer to the three until everyone else had left and the door was locked.

“So you told them?”  The aristocrat asked with a sneer.

“Yes he told us you prat!  Do you really think he trusts  _ you _ more than  _ us _ ?”  Ron asked glaring back at Malfoy.

“You two need to start getting along.”  Harry looked between them with a firm dominant gaze.  “You are my head Knights and my Seconds for each side of our Order.”  He said firmly.  “If you can’t at least be civil than you’re going to bring us down.”

Draco huffed and looked towards the other wall before speaking.  “I guess it is a good sign I’m not already locked up somewhere.”

Ron turned a bit red as he looked to Hermione for help.  “Ron has been thinking over your plan.”  She said making their friend's shoulders slump.  “Tell them what you told me.”  She pushed giving the redhead a little smile that made Harry’s eyes narrow between the two of them.

Ron sighed looking to Harry obviously not wishing to face Malfoy.  As he saw how distracted his friend was he decided it was a normal friend smile.  He couldn’t get in the way of her friendship with Ron or any man that was worthy to be her friend.  It wouldn’t actually be good for his Treasure to be isolated like that.

“So I gave this a lot of thought trying to figure out how to get out of killing the Headmaster.”  Ron admitted making Draco huff again.  “It isn’t You-Know-Who’s plans that we really have to worry about though.  It’s whatever Dumbledore is planning that we don’t really want to ruin right?”  He asked the room and Harry nodded along with Hermione.  Draco just rolled his eyes.

“Well at least we don’t want his plans ruining ours.”  Harry corrected and everyone nodded at this.  “Sometimes when I’m with him I have a feeling the old man wants to die…”  Harry added looking to the others in the room.

“Snape won’t tell you what is going on with him?”  His Treasure asked before chewing on her bottom lip.

Harry sighed and frowned.  “He wouldn’t before, but maybe I can talk to him again.  But in the meantime Draco’s family is in danger because of his lack of results.”  He pointed out looking to his Dark Knight.

“I think I can help him with the cabinet.  I’ve been looking up a few texts since you mentioned it last week.”  Hermione said looking over to Draco.  “If he doesn’t mind working next to someone like me.”  She said a bit more stiffly.

Draco looked to the ceiling as he spoke.  “I’m working on getting over beliefs I’ve held for my entire life.”  He said to the stone.  “But I think I can work with you… as long as we don’t have to touch.”  He added quickly with a slight shiver.

“I would prefer that.”  Harry added taking Hermione’s hand as she scowled at Malfoy and pulled her into his lap.  “I don’t like the idea of you touching anyone.” He whispered in her ear turning her anger into a slight smile.

“So that’s settled.”  Draco said heading for the door.  “I think we share a free period on Wednesdays Granger.  I’ll meet you in the Room of Requirement.  Just try to get to the room of hidden things.”

Once he was gone Hermione frowned slightly as she looked down at Harry.  “How does Malfoy know my free period?”


	3. Want & Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Eclectic Pet for being an awesome beta!
> 
> Warning: Things will start to heat up again for Hermione and Harry in this chapter. ;)

**** Hermione stood leaning slightly over the table where Draco had collected all of his notes on the cabinet.  She couldn’t help but be impressed with his precise cursive and attention to detail.  She sometimes forgot he was second in their class but this moment really drove that point home.

“Can you please not do that?”  Malfoy asked with an uncomfortable anger to his tone.

She looked up at him with a deep frown in place on her face.  “How am I upsetting you already?”  She bit back putting her hands on her hips as she glared at the snobby prat.

He crossed his arms over his own chest his face already turned away from her.  “You walk around like you have no idea how short that skirt really is, I can see a lot when you lean over.”

Hermione blushed deeply as she smoothed the skirt down against her thighs.  “I think Harry shortens them when I’m not looking.”  She admits pulling out her wand to add length.

Before she can react, Malfoy is holding her wand hand to stop her.  “Then he wants them that way.”  He said as if her boyfriend’s actions were law.  She looked between his face and the hand still grasping hers.  When he looked, he pulled his hand back quickly and stuffed it in his pocket.

“Are you really that afraid of him?”  She asked before lowering her wand.  “You’ve never acted like that before this year.”

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her for a moment as if he was suspicious of her motivation for the question.  “I’m loyal.  That’s it.”  He said stiffly.  “I think you need to practice that a bit more.”

“Being loyal to a friend doesn’t mean I have to treat his every word and action like gospel.”

His jaw clenches and he shakes his head as if he is working very hard not to yell at her.  “We should focus on the cabinet.  That’s what we’re here for.”  He finally said.  “Can you help or not?”

“Maybe I could if you would stop getting distracted by my ass.”  Hermione bit out before turning back to his notes.

“I was not looking at you like that.”  The Slytherin snaps angrily.  “I wouldn’t even consider you a girl.”

She swings around again to yell when she sees he isn’t even looking in her direction.  “Why, because of my dirty blood?!”

“No.”  He snapped turning to face the cabinet.  “You belong to the leader of the order, and he has made it very clear he will never share you.”

“I belong to myself.  I’m with Harry but I am not his property.”  She growled before turning to head towards the door.

“Don’t leave.” He calls in a panicked voice.

“We obviously can’t work together Malfoy.”  She said looking back to him.

“So are you saying you aren’t smart enough to help?”  He sneered at her.

“I didn’t say that.  Actually, I know exactly why your approach isn’t working.”  She said holding her head up high.

“Why?”  Malfoy asked taking a step toward her.

“First you have to tell me something.” Hermione stood tall and still had to look up at him.

“What?”

She licked her lips and worked to make herself ask the question on her brain.  “Is that really the only reason you don’t see me as a girl?”  She asked as her mind thought back to the dirty dreams she used to have about him.

Malfoy blinks at her a few times as if that was the last question he expected from her.  “What do you really want to know Granger?”

She shook her head and looked away from him trying very hard not to blush.  “You’re trying to make the spell work on this cabinet match the other one exactly.”  She said to change the subject.

“Yes, so they will connect and we can use them.”  He said frowning.

Shaking her head Hermione moved past him towards his notes.  “But they won’t work like that.  They need to make a connection, yes, but they won’t if they are both charged the same way.  It’s like magnets.”

“What?”  He asked again moving to try and see what she was talking about.

“See this spellwork in here?”  She asked pointing to some of his notes detailing the spells on the other cabinet.  When he nodded, she continued.  “This group here looks as if it is charged with like energy.  Well to make it connect to this one, it has to be charged with the opposite.  Like two magnets, to attract each other they have to be the opposite charges, positive and negative.”

He picked up the page and turned to look back at the broken cabinet trying to align what she was talking about.

“Anyway, I think that will help with your project.”  She said and turned to leave again.

“If you weren’t with him I would want you.”  He said as her hand settled on the handle of the door.  “That is what you were asking right?”

“Even though you despise everything about me?”  She couldn’t stop herself from asking.

There was a long pause as he tried to work on an honest answer.  “That question is a trap.  Why do you even care?  You have a boyfriend.”  He said and she could tell he was being careful with his language now.

“I don’t know.”  She admitted with a frown.  “We’ve just hated each other for so long I am trying to figure out where we stand now.”

He got a snarky look in his eye before he opened his mouth just to close it again.  “I think this will be helpful.  You don’t have to stay if I make you uncomfortable.”  He said instead of whatever he had originally been thinking.

Hermione bit her lower lip as she tried to decide what to do.  “I’ll stay.”  She said after a moment then walked over to the cabinet to inspect it directly.

When Hermione got to her next class, Harry sat next to her and placed a hand on her knee thoughtlessly.  It was History of Magic so the desks were all tall enough to keep others from seeing the small gesture but she didn’t know what to think of it after the weird conversation with Malfoy.

“What’s wrong?”  He asked leaning in close enough she could feel his breath against her neck.

“Have you been shortening my skirts?”  She asked because it was the first thing that came to mind.

Harry smiled at her and squeezed her thigh.  “Harry you shouldn't do that anymore.”  She told him firmly.

“Do you want to have a picnic for Halloween?”  He asked instead of answering her question.

“I told Slughorn I would go to his dinner.”  She told him making Harry shake his head as his hand softly ran up and down her inner thigh.

When the Professor started speaking Hermione went to start taking notes.  Harry’s petting felt nice, but not too distracting so she decided not to say anything.  That is until she felt him push her knickers aside so he could stroke her womanhood more directly.

She looked over at him with wide eyes and then down at her lap.  When had she spread her knees so widely?  When she tried to close them, Harry held her thigh to stop her.  She glared at him to try and get him to stop.

He slid a note in front of her before going back to petting her leg.

_ I want to touch you. _

She frowned at the words then scribbled a line below his.

_ Not there, it’s distracting. _

She pushed the note back before putting her hand on top of his.  She felt his hand move before the light brush of fingers against her nether lips.  A moment later he pushed the paper back in front of her.

_ This class is useless, I want to distract you. _

She held her breath and felt her face start to burn as he pushed his middle finger inside her.  When he started to move it in slow circles, she grasped the edge of the desk with one hand and scribbled a note back to him.

_ We. Are. In. Public. _

She watched him out of the corner of her eyes and saw him look over her message.  Instead of stopping or pulling away he started to trace his thumbnail around an already very confused clit.  He wrote on their paper lazily as he played with her in front of the whole class.

_ You like it.  You are so wet right now I could fuck you over this desk if I wanted. _

She bit her lip so hard she could taste the metallic hint of blood.  She had to admit that the public forum for this was adding to the excitement, but that didn’t make it right.  So she wrote another line back as her traitorous hips started to move against the feel of his hand.

_ I’m not your property Harry. _

He grinned down at the paper as she pushed it towards him but his only answer was sliding another finger inside of her.  She felt her body start to tremble and her face started to burn all the brighter.  She was on the verge of coming when he finally pulled his fingers away and wiped them on her skirt.

Hermione was still shaking with need when he leaned over to whisper in her ear again.  “But there is a part of you that wants to be.”

She swallowed hard as she tried to deny what he was saying.  She knew Harry wanted very much to own her body, mind, and soul, but how could she call herself a feminist if she let a guy control her like he wanted to?  Before she knew it, the class was over and Harry was packing up his things.

“Lunch next.”  He said as if he hadn’t spent most of the class fondling her.

“I hope they have chicken,”  Ron added as he moved up next to Harry.  “Everything alright Hermione?  You’re very red.”

“I’m fine.”  She told him as she started to collect her own work.

“How was working with Malfoy?”  Ron asked in a very low voice.

“It was a bit of a struggle at first, but I think we are making headway.”  She told both boys as she collected her own supplies.  Harry took her bag once she was ready and put a free arm around her waist.

“Draco wasn’t mean to you was he?”  He asked as they headed towards lunch.

“Not really, no.”  She said trying to reprimand herself for how comfortable she felt with his claiming arm around her.  It felt very odd to walk with how turned on Harry just had her, but she worked hard not to think about it.

When they got to the dining hall Luna was standing at the door waiting for Ron.  He smiled brightly when he saw her and moved out ahead of them.

Harry stopped her just outside the room and looked around.  When everyone was out of earshot Harry leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Want to find a dark corner to finish what we started?”

She swallowed as she looked around to buy herself some time.  The suggestion sent an undeniable thrill through her, but giving into something like this would confuse their new situation.

“Harry I thought we were going to try being…”  She started but he quickly cut her off.

“Normal?”  He asked as he brushed his lips against her neck.  “I don’t like it, Hermione. You were not born to be  _ normal _ , you were born to be  _ exceptional _ .”  He told her in a soft voice.

She didn’t know how to respond to that so she just shook her head.

“Let’s really think about your two choices right now.”  He added a moment later.  “You can either go to lunch and talk with our friends while you are so slick I’m surprised the wetness isn’t running down your leg.  Or you can come with me and have multiple amazing orgasms?”

She laughed nervously at his words before looking up into his eyes.  “I…”

“Look, if you’re worried that I’ll get too dominant, I’ll make you a deal.  I won’t do a thing to you that you don’t specifically ask me to do?”  He offered a bit too much innocence in his eyes.

Hermione held her breath as she thought about the offer.  His attention during class had left her very much in need of more of his attention.  Finally, she nodded and let Harry lead her away from the main hall.

They found a dark alcove behind a wizard holding a sphere and he let her stand against the wall with his hand on either side of her shoulders.

“What can I do for you?”  Harry asked with a grin.

Hermione flushed a bit, feeling a bit awkward.  “Kiss me?”  She suggested and he leaned into trail his lips lightly over hers.  He slowly deepened the kiss taking more and more control away from her lips until they surrendered to him.

She moaned as her hands moved to hold his shoulders and pull him a bit closer to her.  As his mouth traveled along her jaw she gasped.  “Touch me please?”

His hands were on her a moment later brushing along her side and hip.  He untucked her white button-down so that he could run fingers along the skin of her stomach.  His other hand easily found its way under her skirt and up her thigh so that he could push the knickers out of his way once again.

By the time his lips made it to her ear he had his thumb pressing against the bundle of nerves that seemed to control all pleasure.

“Hermione I want you.”  He breathed against her ear as his other hand pulled down the fabric covering her breast.  “Give yourself to me please?”  He asked so sweetly.  “Give into what you  _ really _ want and be mine.”

She knew he was right.  Inside she knew she wanted to be with him, to let him take her and have her and to some extent control her.  It was so nice not to have to think about anything and Harry could make that happen for her.

“Yes.”  She finally gasped hoping he would never stop with his remarkable fingers.

“Good girl.”  He whispered and she gasped as a jolt of pleasure flooded her body with the words.

“Say it again please?”  She panted wanting more.

“Call me Master and I will.”  Harry teased as he cupped her breast with one hand and he drove another finger inside of her with the other.

“Master please say it again.”  She asked shakily lost in the pleasure he was gifting her with.

“You are my good girl.”  He said and with it, even more, pleasure came.  She moaned a bit more loudly as she forgot everything but his touch.

The hand on her breast moved away and out of her shirt.  She was confused for a moment when she heard him unzipping his fly and a new wave of anticipation flooded her brain.

Soon his lips were on hers once more as he ripped her knickers to get them out of his way.  She whimpered as his hand moved away from her womanhood before it slipped around her thigh and lifted her so she had to wrap her legs around his waist.

When he drove himself into her she felt her toes curl and she could think of nothing but how wonderful he made her feel.

She tried to cry out his name, but the scream was lost in his mouth, as he owned her lips.  She held onto his shoulders as best she could as they joined in the increasingly hard movement.  When his lips parted from hers, she let out the gasp and drew in some much-needed air.

“Rip your shirt open Treasure.”  He ordered lowly and she found herself letting go of him so she could grasp the shirt and rip it open.  The buttons flew in several directions but Hermione didn’t care.

Harry smiled and leaned down over the breast that was still covered by the bra.  He licked at the nipple through the fabric before nipping and adding just a bit of a sting to their pleasure.  That was the last straw for her tightly wound body.  She screamed as she came for the first time in a few days.

“You’re such a good girl Treasure.  Good girl, my good girl.”  He murmured as his lips trailed to the free breast. “Tell me what you are Treasure.”  He ordered before nipping at her other nipple.

“I’m your good girl!”  She gasps as she grasps for anything to steady herself.


	4. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Classes let out early the day of Halloween so that students could head back to their dorms and start getting ready for the feast to come.  Over the last week, Harry hadn’t had much attention to give to any of his pets.  Between Slughorn working to get him to go to his dinner, and the extra workload of his sixth year at school, plus his constant training for Quidditch, he was severely frustrated by day of the feast.  He didn’t think his girls could be doing much better without his attention.

As his friends headed into the Common Room, he caught his Treasure’s hand and pulled her against him.  “Tonight we all need some release.”  He said softly kissing her cheek.

She had been a bit nervous around him ever since she had submitted to him again and that wasn’t exactly pleasing him either.  She blushed licking her lips as she looked up at him with her large doe eyes.

“What did you have in mind?”  She asked softly so no one could overhear.

“I could get Dobby to move some of the food to our meeting room, and the first tier of the Order could have some fun tonight.”  He suggested trying to gauge her reaction.  He could smell that she wanted to give in to him, to surrender to him completely, but she feared it just as much.

“Not everyone would have a... Partner.”  She pointed out making him frown.  “Neither Blaise nor Draco have a permanent sub.”  She forced herself to say.  “And what would your  _ other girls _ do?”  She asked with a frown.  “Add to that I don’t exactly think Ron would be comfortable seeing his sister with Professor Snape.”

“We do need to find someone for those guys.”  He said with a frown as if that was the only thing he understood about her little rant.  “They can share Cho tonight.  I think she would like that.”  He said thoughtfully.

He watched Hermione try to control her voice before speaking again.  “Are you really suggesting we all have an orgy?”  She asked her face crimson now.

He sighed seeing in her eyes that she wasn’t ready for such a party.  She needed more training obviously and time.  Maybe he could start smaller, let most of the order do as they wished.

“I do need to give everyone some attention tonight.  You can at least see that right?”  He asked petting some hair away from her face.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t do any of that in front of me.”  She pointed out only looking slightly calmer.

He shook his head.  “Not until you were ready, but Treasure, I don’t think you will ever be ready until we just do it.  I think I could make this a delightful night for you.  If you would just let go?”

“None of the guys, only the girls that belong to me.”  He said leaning down and pulling her out of the center of the room so he could invade her space a bit.

“Do you really want me to watch you with three other girls?”  She asked getting a bit breathless as his hands moved inside of her robe.

“How about two, I'll let Cho keep working on her project.”  He said trailing his lips along her neck.  "She'll be content with that."

“Hey!  Get a room!”  Seamus called winking at them before heading up to the boy’s dorm with his friend Dean.

“Will we take it slow?”  She asked swallowing as he stepped back and she fixed her clothes.

“Will that help?”  He asked looking into her eyes.

“Yes.”  She nodded her face still a lovely shade of pink.

“I’ll let them know.”  He said brushing his fingers over the side of her face before letting her get ready for the night.

* * *

 

Since had last met the dark members of the order has set the room up as if it was a typical club room.  There were now four large tables and many supplies used for bookbinding.  Harry was amused as he looked around the room.  They had moved his thrown to the front of the room looking out over it as if he was a teacher.

Dobby had come through and filled one of the tables with all the treats that were in the Great Hall and more.  He walked over, grabbing a bottle of ice-cold butterbeer and taking it over to his seat to wait for his lovely women.

Daphne was the first to arrive.  She was wearing a lovely blue party dress that would look normal for those going to the feast.  When she moved to remove it, Harry shook his head.

“No Whip.  We are going to take things slow tonight.”  He told her motioning for her to kneel next to his chair.

“Who else is coming, Master?”  She asked softly trying to be on her best behavior for him.  She seemed determined to show him she was worthy to be his dark consort.

“Vixen and Treasure.”  He said smiling down at her as he played gently with her blond curls.

“So no fun at all tonight?”  She asked with a frown.  “Your message said we were going to play.”  She said sounding more than a little disappointed.

He took in a slow breath.  He had to savor what would happen tonight if he rushed anything he would spoil it, and then how long would it take for him to introduce this idea again.  “We are going to play my dear.” He said taking his hand back so she could look at him.

“But Treasure…”  She started looking at him with complete confusion.

“We will be taking things slow for her.”  He agreed with a nod as the door opened and Tracey bowed her head.

“Master.”  She greeted as she too started to unzip an adorable orange-red dress with a white lace collar.  He smiled because of how it so clearly implied fox, without actually being a costume.

“No my dear.  We will be taking things slow tonight.”  He corrected making her look up at him once again.

“Wh-”  She started to ask as his Treasure entered the room just behind her.

His Vixen looked very confused for a moment before stepping out of the other girl’s way and bowing her head in a show of respect.

“It looks like we’re all here…”  Hermione said looking more than a bit nervous.  She obviously didn’t know what to wear to their private party so had opted for jeans and a nice sweater.  In public, he may have enjoyed the way it clung to her form, but now he wanted more access to her body.

“This is a safe space my dears.”  He commented holding both hands out to the girls at the door.  His Treasure waited for Vixen to move toward first and take her place kneeling modestly in front so that Hermione could take her place on his right.

He watched as she took in a few deep breaths before moving towards the place meant for her.  Harry waited patiently, for her to kneel without judgment or demand.  Once she seemed comfortable, he smiled to the three lovely women in front of him.

“You all look lovely tonight.”  He said with a smile as his eyes roamed over each of his women.  “As the three of you may know I have a gift for telling what a woman really needs.”  He said looking at each woman in turn before they each gave their own sign of agreement.  His Treasure just rolled her eyes, but they both knew she was well aware of this gift.  “But I thought it would help relax everyone if we talked about your desires openly.”

His two Slytherin girls nodded quickly, but when he glanced at his Treasure, she was fidgeting with her hands.

“My dear.”  He said brushing his fingers through her hair so she would look up at him.  “There is nothing to be anxious about.”  He told her as he kept eye contact.  “You just need to be honest with yourself and us.”

She took in a deep breath before swallowing and looking between his other girls and him.  “I don’t know if I can do this.”  She said a bit breathlessly.

“Would you like someone else to go first?”  He asked trying to calm her by stroking her hair back from her face.  When she nodded, Harry looked to his other girls, never taking his hand off of Hermione.  “Vixen, tell us what you need and enjoy.”  He commanded knowing the other girl was much more comfortable with herself.

“I enjoy being my Master’s pet.  I need to be enjoyed and taken like a wild creature.  I need the dominance of another beast.”  Tracey said without shame.

He smiled at her motioning for her to move closer so that he could touch each of his submissives if he wanted.  She moved so that her knees pressed against the tips of his toes.  He moved out his free hand and stroked her with the same care he had been giving to Hermione.  He knew this would be a test for him as well; he had to be aware of the needs of all three women at once.

“And you my Whip?  What do you want and need?”  He asked giving the new girl his full attention.

“I enjoy serving my Master’s pleasure.”  She said tilting her head.  “And dominating his other pets when he allows.”  She admitted looking at Hermione with the look of a predator.

He reached into her curls and jerked her head back.  He needed to correct this behavior if they were going to have any fun tonight.

“You are only allowed to dominate when that is for my pleasure as well.”  He reminded her, and she nodded in agreement as best she could.

“Treasure?”  He asked looking at Hermione again, as she had her eyes locked on the fist in Daphne’s hair.  “What do you enjoy?”

She swallowed again looking to each person in the small circle in turn.  “I like when you…”  She started blushing before looking back to her hands.  “Ilikewhenyoucontrolme.” She said in a rush so that the entire thing was one big word.

“You are going to have to try again my sweet.”  He said letting go of Daphne so he could sit back in his chair.

She took in another deep breath, this time looking to the other girls when she spoke.  “I like it when he controls me.”  She said more carefully this time.  “I liked being whipped.”  She added working very hard to be brave and face the other girls.  “And I think I like a bit of humiliation.”  She added in a very soft voice as if she couldn't speak them any louder.

Daphne gave her a polite smile while Tracey gave her a bright, encouraging one.

“You are all perfect.”  He said as he leaned down and kissed Hermione’s head.

“What do you enjoy Master?”  Hermione boldly asked making him pull back and smile at her.

“I enjoy seeing my submissives become the full and brilliant people they should be.”  He said keeping eye contact with her.  “My needs change with the needs of my submissive.”  He told her honestly.  “With Vexin I need to dominate her in a very primal way.  With Whip, I need to keep her in a firm hand, and with you my Treasure I need to push your every boundary.”

He could see her breath catch with his words, but she nodded before looking to the ground.  She would be wondering how far she would let him push, but he could tell if he was really getting close to something his subs didn’t want deep down.

“I think it's time for my lovely ladies to show me their beautiful forms.”  He said carefully in a pleased tone.  “No touching, only looking.”  He added when Hermione shot him a worried look.

Tracey and Daphne both started unzipping their dresses without hesitation.  When Daphne noticed Hermione was still struggling with even removing her top, she leaned over to the other girl.

“It’s okay if you're afraid.”  She said in a such a sweet tone he thought he would have to reward her acting ability later.

His Treasure gave her a hard look before pulling the sweater off and tossing it aside.  He showed none of the amusement he had over the simple manipulation and enjoyed as his two Slytherins folded their clothes neatly while Hermione threw hers angrily to the ground.

They all stood before him a few minutes later completely nude.  Neither of the Slytherins had any hair between their legs he noted as he really studied them side by side for the first time.  Hermione, on the other hand, had a well-managed triangle pointing between her legs and he wondered who had spoken to her about grooming.  Harry licked his lips and thought about tasting each one in turn to compare each of his sub’s flavor and scent.  He could have a Flight of Sub.  He smiled at the thought.

“Aren’t you going to do the same?”  His Treasured asked pulling him from his musings.

“Master,”  Whip added before he could say anything, making his lioness tense.

Harry got to his feet and smiled at all three of them.  He knew Whip was just trying to show off, or maybe she was still upset about the fact he had accepted Hermione back so freely?

“Is there something on your mind Whip?”  He asked moving to her; he needed to get this all out in the open because if Whip sincerely wished to be his Dark Consort, she must learn to play nice with his Treasure.

The blond looked regretful the moment his attention was on her, but that didn’t answer his question about her motives.

“She doesn’t address you properly Master.”  She said softly.  “I just want her to show you the respect you deserve.”  She added after a moment.

Hermione scoffed at the girl's words and pointedly looked away from the other two as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“What is on your mind, Treasure?”  He asked looking now to the fuming Gryffindor.

“I don’t like any of this.”  She said, her chin going up as her posture tensed all the more.  “Just because I like it when you…”  She bit her lower lip becoming more closed off than when she entered the room.

Harry moved to her taking her chin in hand and forcing her to look into his eyes.  “Stop thinking.”  He ordered because this was just getting so ridiculously annoying.  He  _ knew _ what she needed from him, but that beautiful brain was working against her in this.

“What?”  She asked narrowing her eyes at him as she tried to pull her chin from his grasp.

“Hermione.”  He called her by her given name so he could get her to focus.  When she stopped her fussing, he looked directly into her eyes.  “I need you to stop overthinking all of this.” He said letting go of her chin and running fingers down her neck.  “I need you to take a breath and let yourself just feel.  No judgments.”

“She is judging me.”  Treasure pointed out, but he could tell she was calming down.

“You like to call me Master.”  He pointed out.  “She is giving you permission.”  He countered focusing solely on Hermione because she was the one who needed him in that moment.

He looked over to Whip to see her reaction to his clarification and saw she was looking down in shame.  With a nod, he gave her permission to speak.

“I’m sorry Treasure.”  She said sounding sincere.  “I didn’t think…” She started before swallowing.  “I’m worried you’ll hurt our Master again.”  She admitted softly.

“Hurt…?”  Hermione looked between Harry and Daphne with a frown on her lips.  “I didn’t…”  She bit her lip before looking down unsure of how to respond.

“That is in the past.”  Harry stepped in again squeezing his Treasure’s shoulder before moving to pet Whip’s cheek.  “It’s all in the past.  Today we are here to get comfortable with each other.”  He said as if everyone needed this practice and not just Hermione.

“Master?”  Tracey asked breaking the tension with a mischievous little smile.  “Are you going to join us?”  She asked running her eyes over Harry’s robes.

He smiled looking at his pets for a moment; even his Treasure looked a bit eager for him to remove his clothes.

He had dressed as if he was going to the feast as well, it was nice, and people wouldn’t ask too many questions. He started to unbutton the deep red shirt revealing more and more of his chest to their waiting eyes.  He enjoyed the stillness in their posture and the fact he held them in rapt focus.

“Are any of you hungry my sweets?”  He asked carefully setting aside the shirt so it wouldn’t wrinkle.  Once the overshirt was off he pulled the white tank top he wore under off as well and set it aside.

Their eyes lingered over his bare chest, and it amused him that they were all a bit too interested in his body that they all missed his question.

“Dobby brought us a collection of food.  I think we should all have a bit of something, to keep our strength up.”  He said moving through them so he could collect himself a plate.  He knew it would be best if his Treasure had time just to get used to being naked in a casual situation in front of more people than just him.

He didn’t look back at his subs as he started to fill his plate, but they all soon joined him at the table to do the same.

Once they all seemed to be a bit more at ease, he decided it was time to break the silence.  “Hermione pointed out to me today the neither Draco nor Blaise really have a sub of their own.”  He said trying to see what the other girls thought of that.

“Blaise pretends to be my Master, and I serve him when we are in public Slytherin spaces,”  Tracey spoke up thoughtfully.  “I think Draco is a bit too distracted with whatever he is doing to maintain a pet.”

“I agree, but Blaise may want someone.  I don’t think he has anyone in mind though.”  Daphne added thoughtfully.

Harry looked at Hermione to see if she had any more opinion on the subject and she was frowning slightly down at her food.

“Something on your mind my Treasure?”  Harry asked taking his plate and moving back to his seat so he could be comfortable while he ate.

“I don’t understand why any of this is important.”  She said as she walked over to where they had been sitting before and took her position kneeling with the plate on her thighs.

Harry considered her for a moment before transfiguring his shirt into a soft, warm rug they could all kneel on comfortably.  Hermione gave him a smile for the kind act before taking a bite from a meat tart.

“It matters because I’ve realized a dominate person who has no one of their own to dominate will never really be satisfied in life or comfortable following another's lead.” He said looking around at the three of them as they all settled again before him.  “I have plans my dears, which go beyond defeating Voldemort.”  He admitted to carefully.

Hermione frowned at this; her brilliant mind was working on another problem she saw making him shake his head.  He leaned forward and stroked Daphne’s cheek.  She had been such a good girl recently; he would need to find a fitting reward.

“I wish for you all to find rewarding places in life, and part of that is a partner or partners that satisfy your every need.  Both Daphne and Tracey have expressed their desire to stay at my side.”  He told her sitting back then looking to Hermione.  “That could change, desire does change and evolve.  But if it is in my power I would like to give those who are loyal to me a good start at it.”  He said trying to answer her question fully.

“What happens if your desires change, and you don’t wish to keep one of…”  His Treasure bit her lower lip before forcing herself to go on.  “...one of  _ us _ , Master?”  The other two girls looked at her, seeming impressed with her willingness to be on their level.

“He is a good Master, if that were to happen, then he would find us someone else that could take care of us.”  Tracey offered before looking to Harry to make sure that was alright.

He smiled giving her a nod.  “I will always treat every person who follows me with respect.  I will punish those who do not respect members of our Order.”  He promised firmly.

“Professor Snape doesn't always treat Ginny with respect.”  Hermione pointed out boldly looking to the other three.  They shared a knowing smile that made her feel a bit outnumbered.

“He is treating her with respect because he is respecting her desire to be used.  If a man like Severus Snape didn’t respect someone, he wouldn’t give them the time of day, but honestly, he dotes on her.  I have to wonder if they won’t make a more permanent arrangement after she graduates.”  Harry murmured to himself.  “You admitted just a few minutes ago you find pleasure in being humiliated, would you think I wasn’t respecting you if I fulfilled that desire for you?”

“No…”  Hermione answered blushing and looking away from the group.  “I just wish we could be having this conversation between the two of us.”  She added looking back to the other girls almost apologetically.

“I think Master wanted us here because he wants you to understand that we are all a part of this relationship in some way.”  Daphne offered this time.  “If you do not wish to play with us, if it doesn’t bring you pleasure, I'm sure Master wouldn’t force you.  But that doesn’t mean that we shouldn’t have some kind of relationship.  It would work best if we all could at least be friendly, if not friends."

“Oh really?”  Hermione asked narrowing her eyes at the three others.  “So you don’t think that he was working towards this becoming some kind of orgy?”

Vixen smiled moving a bit closer to Hermione.  She moved on her hands and knees crawling in a very predatory way that made his Treasure blush more.  “I was, sort of, hoping you would play with us.”  She told the girl honestly.

“Vixen you know better than to touch what isn’t yours without permission,”  Whip commented with a smirk on her lips.

Harry was delighted to see the other girl’s advance had an arousing effect on his Treasure.  He would feel comfortable in sharing her with those that already belonged to him, but he would never do such a thing if she wouldn’t enjoy it as well.

“Treasure, I think you may have found Vixen’s dominant side.”  He said unable to keep the smile off his face.  “Would you enjoy serving her for a little while?”

“Oh?”  Hermione cleared her throat unable to pull her gaze away from the other girl.  “I thought you were a submissive?”  She asked shifting a little as Tracey continued to look at her as if she wanted to eat her alive.

“I am for the most part.  I enjoy submitting to our Master and a few others when it is his will.”  She admitted.  “Just as I think you would enjoy submitting to him, by submitting to me.”  She said inching closer until her lips were mere inches from Hermione’s.

“What would you do to me if I said yes?”  Treasure asked as Harry got comfortable.  He guided Daphne into his laps so that he could play with her while the others talked.

Tracey growled low in her throat before slowly moving towards the other girl.  Hermione leaned back trying to stay away until her back hit the floor.  The raven-haired beauty snaked her hands out and grasped the other girl’s legs to pull them around so she could lay more comfortably.

“I haven't said yes yet,”  Hermione said as Tracey moved over her until she was kneeling between the girl’s legs and looking down into her eyes.

“You didn’t say no either.”  Vixen breathed lapping at Hermione’s lips before burying her hand into her thick curls.

Harry watched with interest letting Daphne as have a good view as well as he ran his hands slowly up and down her outer thigh.  He had all night; there was no reason to rush anything when there was something so delicious to watch.

“Whatever happened to no one touching me like you do Master?”  Hermione addressed him, and he could almost hear her speeding heart.

“Do you want her to stop?"  Harry asked locking eyes with Hermione.  When she looked away without comment, he smiled.

"Vixen belongs to me.”  He told her simply.  “When she touches you, it is me touching you.”  He explained drumming his fingers on Daphne’s knee as he thought.  “But she'll stop if you really want her to.  Though I can tell she is turning you on Treasure, so we all know you want her to continue.”  He added trying to embarrass her.

He watched at Tracey pulled Hermione’s head back slowly, giving her every chance to say the word before exploring her neck thoroughly.  “To submit to me, you should bare your neck just like this, and if you're standing, you should put your hands behind your back.”  She explained as if this would be common now.

“W-why?” Treasure asked as her eyes fluttered closed and Tracey ran her tongue along the column of her neck.

"Because that is how one beast submits to another.”  She answered, before biting just hard enough to leave a red mark.

Hermione gasped, her body arching into the other girl’s form.  Tracey’s lips and tongue traveled down the ridge of her shoulder, biting again before moving downward towards Hermione’s lovely mounds.  Treasure didn’t shift except in reaction to what Vixen was doing to her.  Her arms stayed at her side as she let the other girl have free access to her body.

Harry smiled as his Treasure keened in pleasure while the other girl gave her breasts and nipples as a torturous amount of attention.  He moved his hand to the inside of Whip’s thigh forcing her to part them a bit so his hand could travel up towards her core.  He was getting hard watching his subs play, and he knew Daphne wouldn’t have missed that fact.

“Do you want me inside of you?”  He asked the girl lowly as they watched Vixen move down over the other girl’s stomach leaving wet kissed and red teeth marks.

“Yes…”  Whip moaned shifting herself against his hand so he could feel how wet she was getting.

Hermione let out a louder moan as Tracey gave her core a long lap.  Harry pushed his middle finger inside of Daphne while he watched his pet put his Treasure’s legs over her shoulders.  Hermione grasped at the rug under her, while her hips tried to move closer to Tracey’s face.

“Did you find something good to eat Vixen?”  He asked just to remind the two they were not alone.

Tracey pulled back licking her lips with a pleased smile on her face.  “Very yummy Master.”  She said as Hermione blinked and shook her head trying to focus.

“Treasure?”  He asked curling his finger inside of Whip to make her gasp as his thumb gave her clit a wide berth.

After Hermione swallowed a few more times, she finally looked to Harry blushing almost red as she tried to sit up.  Which only made Tracey move to push her back down in the prone position she liked.

“Were you enjoying Vixen’s attention?”  He asked wanting her to examine her own feelings.

“Umm…”  Treasure licked her lips and looked up at the raven-haired girl over her.  “Y-yea-yes.”  She finally said before gasping as Tracey took that as an invitation pinch her nipple.

“What do you like about it?”  He asked pushing another finger inside the girl in his lap.  He wanted to make sure she was more than ready for him when he decided to take her.

“I feel sort of like her prey,”  Hermione said making Tracey smile widely.

“You’re my sweet little bunny,”  Vixen said as she leaned down and started to kiss her neck again.

Harry smiled as his Treasure responded so favorably to the other girl.  He would have to reward Vixen for making this move, for keeping it up so that she didn’t really have time to let her brain get in the way.

“Master?”  Vixen sat up again making Hermione whimper and try to catch her breath.  “Can I get some rope?”  She asked looking between Harry and her prey.

“You may.”  He said chuckling as the girl shot to her feet to rush over to where he kept their supplies.

Hermione sat up and was blushing so prettily as she watched the other girl for a moment.

“You like to be tied up.”  Harry reminded her as he slipped a third finger inside his Whip.  “You’re doing very good my sweet.  You’re being, a very good girl.”  He told her as she watched his hand move against the other girl’s core.  He smiled as Hermione gasped at his words.

“Shouldn’t we be jealous right now?”  She asked hesitantly, and he couldn’t help but smile at the way she asked the question.

“What purpose would jealously serve us now?”  He asked as he placed a soft kiss on Daphne’s shoulder.  “You all belong to me, it will only be more pleasurable if we can enjoy one another openly.  Shame and jealousy do nothing for that.  Do they?”  he asked the girl in his arms.

“No Master.”  She moaned her hips moving against his fingers.

“Would you like to taste her Treasure?”  He asked pulling his fingers from Daphne as she whimpered with the loss.  He offered Hermione a taste and smiled as she leaned nervously to lap hesitantly at the digests.

“Do you like that?”  Vixen asked moving behind Treasure to help guide her forward.  “Do you like the taste of Whip on our Master?”

Hermione licked her lips nodding as she seemed unable to voice this.  Harry shifted Daphne on his lap so that she was spread wide and facing the other girls.  She quickly found her balance by hooking her legs on the outside of his.

“Would you like a better taste?”  He asked pushing Daphne’s hair aside so he could kiss her neck softly.  “Would you like Treasure to taste you Whip?”  He asked the girl in his lap.

“Please…”  Whip moaned rolling her hips a bit to attract Hermione’s attention.

“I…”  Treasure looked at each of them in turn, unsure of how to handle herself.

“We are being honest with ourselves tonight Treasure,”  Harry said as his hands moved up Daphne’s body.

Tracey helped to move her forward and support her while Hermione leaned in and timidly lapped at the other girl.

Daphne whimpered while she rested her head back on Harry’s shoulder as she apparently wanted a bit better attention.

“Are you a frightened little bunny?”  Vixen asked pressing her chest against Treasure’s back as her hand snaked around to the know-it-all’s core.

Hermione moaned at Tracey’s attention before leaning back in to give Daphne’s body a bit more attention of her own.  She acted a bit more boldly now as she lapped at the folds between Whip’s legs.  The girl in Harry’s lap started to moan anew, and he enjoyed the show as he cupped Daphne’s breasts

As his Treasure became more comfortable, she tried sucking on Whip’s clit and really pleasure her with her tongue.  Harry had been so focused on what Treasure had been doing he didn’t notice Vixen had bound his slave’s hands behind her back.

They made such a beautiful picture before him that his pants were becoming quite uncomfortable to have on.  He would suffer for now, and wait for his subs to find their own pleasure.  He had all night after all.


	5. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

When Hermione woke up the morning after Halloween, she felt cocooned with warmth and comfort.  She snuggled back against Harry’s firm chest and smiled before leaning in to kiss his shoulder.

It took the somewhat feminine hum and the realization that Harry couldn’t be both behind her and in front of her to wake her enough to realize what she was doing.  Opening her eyes, she looked into the blue eyes of Tracey Davis.

The other girl smiled, and Hermione could now feel that her hand was the one resting on the round of Tracey's hip.

“Is Master awake?”  She asked so softly Hermione almost didn’t hear.

Looking back at Harry she saw that he was sound asleep.  The room they were in didn’t have any windows so was it was impossible to tell what time it was without a watch.

She shook her head to answer the other girl and watched as Tracey slipped out of bed before helping Hermione to disentangle herself as well.  They had been wrap in each other on a large mattress on the floor of the usual meeting room.

As she looked around, Hermione started to remember all the things they did last night.  The way she let each of them dominate her and fill her senses with such confusion that she had just surrendered to the sensations they had offered.

Hermione didn’t know how to feel about what she had let happen last night.  When she looked back at Daphne and Harry still entangled in the bed, she didn't feel jealous, which was a bit confusing on its own.  Tracey led her to the door and peeked out in the hallway before they walked across the hall.  The new room had windows showing the girls the gray-blue sky of early dawn.

“This way we can talk without waking them up,”  Tracey told her with a smile.  “Dobby?”  She questioned, and Hermione wondered if she was calling her by the elf’s name before the little house elf appeared with a pop.

“Does Misses bes needing something?”  The elf asked looking up at the girls with his wide eyes.

Hermione tried to cover her chest feeling very off about the fact she was standing naked in front of Dobby.

“House Elves don’t have nudity taboos,”  Tracey explained before turning back to the elf.  “Would you be kind enough to go get Hermione and I some robes and some breakfast?”  She asked politely.

“Dobby can bes doing thats Miss.” He said with a nod before disappearing once more.

“Most wizards aren’t so nice to House Elves,”  Hermione said softly still feeling odd about what their relationship was now.

“Master has told me about Dobby.  He’s a free elf that is actually happy about it.  That’s very odd, but deserves our respect.”  She said with a shrug.

“So you would be rude if he wasn’t a free elf?”  Hermione asked with a deep frown.

“Your average elf really wouldn’t know what do with pleases and thank yous.  There is no point in being cruel. You should realize what you're trying to do with SPEW is scary and confusing for them.”  She explained making Hermione frown all the more.

Before she could say anything though Dobby had returned with the supplies, Tracey had asked for, and Hermione was grateful to slip the red satin robe around her shoulders.

“Thank you, Dobby.”  She said before the elf smiled and disappeared to go back to his usual work.

The tea smelt fantastic and Hermione was drawn to the table where their breakfast had appeared.  It wasn’t until she sat down at the small table with their food that she realized how sore she was from many things they had done the night before.

“I just think…”  She started, but Tracey cut her off with a shake of her head,

“I didn’t bring you over here to talk about elf rights and SPEW.”  She said sitting down and pouring them both a cup from the pot.

“You wanted to talk about something else?”  Hermione asked feeling a bit nervous as she was still processing what happened between them.

“I’m pretty submissive too you know.  I’ve never really met someone I wanted to switch for before.”  She said as if she wasn’t embarrassed at all about what they did.  “I thought we could talk about how last night made you feel.  Master is very good at fulfilling wondrous fantasies, but he seems to have little patience for that moral voice of reason.”

“He’s changed so much recently.  It worries me sometimes.”  Hermione admitted aloud for the first time to anyone.  “The death of his godfather was a big deal, but how could it have turned him into this?”

“His godfather died?”  Tracey asked tilting her head questioningly.

“He doesn’t talk about it a lot, and I shouldn’t…”  Hermione took a bite of toast to shut herself up.

“Let's talk about you.  What is going on in that large brain of yours this morning?  How are you dealing with last night?”  Tracey changed the subject quickly making Hermione grateful.

When Hermione swallowed her bite she couldn't help sighing a little as she thought about all the embarrassing things she let herself do for the three of them.

“If I’m Harry’s Light Consort then why do I submit to you.  Shouldn’t I be above you or something?”  She asked feeling if she turned it into a logic puzzle she could handle it better.

“In the ranks of the Order you are above me, but you still submit to me because you wanted to,”  Tracey said as if that was just a simple fact.  “Be honest with yourself Hermione.  Did you enjoy last night?  Master wants us to be comfortable with each other.  He wants his relationships to be open and honest.  That is all last night was really about, so if you didn’t enjoy it, we should tell him.”

“I seem to be very bad at telling Harry things these days.  He talks me out of things I’m sure are important.”  Hermione explained with a frown.

“Can you give me an example?”  Tracey asked sipping her own tea.

“I wanted to take this slow when we got back together.  I wanted to try out a normal relationship and just being… I don’t know.”  She sighed shaking her head.

“Well if you don’t know how can you have really wanted that?”  Tracey asked with a  frown.

“Are you going to do it too?”  She asked slumping in her chair.

“If asking logical questions is how he talks you into things than maybe you need to be talked into things?”  The other girl countered with a smile.  “I’m not here to talk you into anything Hermione.  I’m trying to help you figure out how you feel about all of this.  I was raised in a family that sees dominance and submission as a natural part of any relationship.  So…”

“So you were conditioned from a young age to be submissive to a man?”  Hermione asked with a frown.

“No.”  Tracey shook her head.  “In fact, my father is submissive to my mother.  We are taught to accept ourselves freely and the role we play in the world.  You were raised differently obviously, but I can’t pretend to understand the way muggles work.”

“It doesn’t really seem like wizarding families are much different,”  Hermione said, but she could tell Tracey wasn’t looking down on her and that helped to ease any temper she could have had.

“I don’t know about non-pureblood families,”  Tracey admitted with a shrug.

“The Weasleys are purebloods.”  She countered because they were her most significant example.

“The Weasleys are blood traitors.”  Tracey pointed out lightly.

Hermione made a face at the term, and Tracey held up her hands in surrender.  “All I mean is that haven’t followed the old ways in generations.  They might as well not be purebloods.”

“Oh,”  Hermione said with a frown.

“Not that I’m saying that our families are as open about sexuality as Master likes.  Many families try to train their children to be dominant because that is seen as the place of power.  Of course, there is the blood purity that we are all taught is so essential.  Our families are messed up as anyone else.”

“You used to think blood purity was important.”  Hermione pointed out.

“Master has shown me I was wrong,”  Tracey admitted without reservation.  “Even Draco is starting to come around, and the Malfoys are the worst.  Master is very convincing with his logic.”

“So I’m not the only one.”  Hermione put in with a slight smile.

“You’re not the only one.”  Tracey agreed with an answering smile.  “But my original point was that I have been raised to accept my submissiveness, and you have been raised to suppress it.  Or that is what it seems like.”

“Women in muggle society are still struggling to be treated equally to men.  If we show any sort of submission, we are treated as weak.  I’m not weak.”

“It takes strength to submit Hermione,”  Tracey told her firmly.  “You're not weak.  But that leads me back to my first question; How do you feel about what happened last night?”

Hermione frowned as she thought about the answer.  “It felt natural.”  She admitted in a soft voice.  “It felt comfortable and right and obviously good.  But that frightens me a bit.  It isn’t supposed to be natural to be with more than one person.”

“At first I was astonished he was going to let us play together at all,”  Tracey said making Hermione look up at her.  “But then it did feel so natural that I just let myself enjoy the fact that he was comfortable with Daphne and I being with you.”

“I did let myself enjoy it last night.  When you…”  She ran her fingers over one of her wrists as she remembered the way Tracey had tied her up.  “...I felt free to just be in the moment.”

“But now you are questioning?”  Tracey asked, and Hermione nodded.  “Were you safe Hermione?”  She asked getting another nod.  “And do you think any of us are going to come to harm because we enjoy each other?  Are we going to make each other unhappy if we allow ourselves to open our definition of a relationship?”

Hermione frowned at that question because she didn’t really know the answer.  “It doesn’t feel like it, but how…”

“Master has it right Hermione.  Forget about the limits of society and be comfortable in who you really are.  Do you think you can do that?”

“How am I ever going to face anyone if behind closed doors I service three people?”  She asked blushing brightly.

“Because you are strong and it doesn’t matter that you enjoy pleasing us,”  Tracey said with a smile.  “Master will have you as he pleases, but Daphne and I would never presume dominion over you outside of a sexual way.  As I said before in the Order, you outrank me, and I will always respect that.”

“And you think others would too if they knew?”  Hermione asked nervously.

“I think we will make them,”  Tracey said firmly as she reached out and took Hermione, hand.

Hermione took in a deep breath and nodded before the door opened and they looked up to find Harry looking back at them questioningly.

“We woke early Master and got hungry,”  Tracey said smoothly as he made his way over to the table.

“I see that.”  He said leaning down and kissing Hermione’s cheek as he stole a sausage from her plate and sat down in the chair across from Tracey.  “What have you two been talking about?”

Hermione glanced to Tracey who gave her an encouraging smile as she let go of her hand.  “About how lovely last night really was.”  She admitted a bit breathlessly.

“So very lovely.”  Daphne agreed as she made her way into the room and leaned down to give Hermione a kiss on the cheek before moving to the last chair around the table and hesitating before Harry gave her a nod of permission.

Harry had put on pants before coming over, but Daphne was still completely nude.

“So how…”  Hermione swallowed really wishing to take Tracey’s advice, it seems to right to just let herself be.  “So how is this going to work now?”  She asked looking at Harry.

He smiled reaching out and patting her hand seeming pleased with the question.  “That depends on you Treasure.  I want you three to feel comfortable being with each other.  For now, I would like to keep any sexual interactions for when I'm around.  I just don’t know how I’ll react to you submitting to them without me.”

“What about Cock Toy?”  Daphne asked as she was the last of the girls that belonged to Harry.

Harry seemed to deliberate this with a small frown.  “Of course I want you all to be comfortable around each other.  I would hope you become comfortable with the entire order, but Cock Toy serves me differently from the three of you.  We will have to see as time goes on.”  He says thoughtfully.

“I have recently decided to change the seating arrangement with you all when we are having a meeting.  I’ve realized that even though I enjoy seeing your submission when we are all together that we are at war and all ideas need to be taken seriously.  We will be sitting around a table from now on.  You all shine in your submission, but that doesn’t mean you don’t have brilliant minds that should be taken seriously.”

“Thank you, Master,”  Hermione said blushing as the other three all smiled at her words.

“With that in mind, we should probably go get cleaned up for class today.  There will be a meeting tomorrow night of the inner circle where we welcome Katie and Neville to the true Order of the Bound.”

“Should we still strip down to sit with you Master?”  Tracey asked sounding concerned with this change.

Hermione looked over at the other girl.  Last night was the first time she had been nude in front of more than one person, and she didn’t know if she was ready to sit like that in front of more than the people in this room.

“Stay clothed tomorrow, I will think of something as meeting progress to help you girls show your submission.”  He said as if they had to be comforted over this change.  “Speaking of which.”  He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace collar Hermione used to wear for him.  “I want you to keep this with you.  I know putting it on could be a reminder of that villain did to you, so you can…”

“Put it on me,”  Hermione said.  She had been staring at it since he took it out and she needed him to do it before she lost her nerve.  Hermione knew that this collar was a symbol of submission, where the other had a tool to force her against her will.  If she asked for the collar now their meanings with being so contrasted in her head, she could enjoy this one.  “Please Master?”

Harry smiled as he got to his feet to slip the cream-colored silk around her neck once more.  Hermione pulled her hair up so he could lock the collar in place, and she noticed that both the other girls were smiling at her.

This was right and natural.


	6. Rivalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

“Shouldn’t you be getting to the Gryffindor locker room Master?”  Whip asks as I pulled her under the bleachers for some game time fun.

“I still have a bit of time; this won’t take long.”  He told her as he led her to the spot he had prepared the night before.  “I just wanted to make sure of who you would be cheering for today.”  He explained playfully, while he led her to a central post and swung her around so he could pin her to it with his body.

“Slytherin of course Master.”  She told him with a playful smile as she knew there was another kind of game he had in mind.

“We will have to see what you have to say at the end of the game.”  He told her before taking her lips in a domineering kiss as he moved her arms up over her head.

She moaned pressing her body back against his while he used his want to tie her wrists in place.

“Won’t you be a bit busy Master?”  She asked breathlessly, as he pulled away.

“You’ll be able to hear everything from here.”  He told her as his hands ran down over her covered breasts and stomach.

“You’re going to leave me tied here?”  She asked biting her lower lip he could see the nervousness in her eyes.  He could smell the submission in her brightening, and he chuckled.

“Oh yes, and you like it.”  He told her as if she didn’t know herself.  “But you will have some friends to keep you company.”  He promised as he pushed up the Slytherin team t-shirt she worse for the first game of the season.

“Oh?”  She asked arching her back as he pulled the green lace that covered her breasts.

Without really answering her he pulled a small metal ring from his pocket.  He grinned down at it and then looked over at her.  Leaning down her lapped and sucked at one nipple then the other, exposing them to the cold air once they were wet enough.

Predictably they hardened into painful little nubs that made her rub her thighs together needfully.  Harry slipped the ring around the first nipple, and it tightened naturally to fit against her perfectly.  He pulled out a second ring and did the same.  They were painful exactly, but she couldn’t ignore the feel of them either.

“I got these just for you.”  He told her with a smirk as he righted her bra and shirt over the new toys.

“What do they do?”  She asked as he pushed up her skirt before pulling her leggings and knickers down to her knees.  She spread her legs without being asked so he could use his now very skilled fingers to being her even more pleasure.  She gasped and whimpered when she felt around close around her excited little cit.  “Master?”  She asked again when he started to fix her clothes back into place.

“You may wish to start rooting for Gryffindor now.”  He said kissing her lips again before pulling back to look her over.

“What do they do?”  She asked still breathless.

“I’m sure you will figure that out soon enough.”  He said kissing her one last time before looking at his watch.  “I should go get ready.  I’ll see you after the game.”  He promised before leaving her there panting and wet.

Daphne listened as each team took to the field wondering what she was supposed to be feeling or if anything would happen except for her Master leaving here tied up and in need after his teasing.

It wasn’t until Katie Bell scored for Gryffindor that she felt the first hint of what Harry had been talking about.  The three rings started to hum lightly around her sensitive areas making her moan softly and enjoy the pleasant feeling.  When Gryffindor scored again, she smiled as the buzzing became a bit stronger.

“Oh, you bastard.”  She breathed thinking she may actually start rooting for them as he said.  But she wasn’t that selfish of a Slytherin, and momentary pleasure was worth House pride.

That changed the moment Blaise scored Slytherin’s first goal, and a shock of pain in the affected areas made her whimper.  “Shit.”  She gasped swallowing.  She wouldn’t be broken so easily though so she continued to fight the urge to hope Gryffindor won.  When Slytherin scored their next goal, she realized the pain increased just like the pleasure, and she whimpered to think shat she would have to deal with if Draco caught the snitch.

By the time Slytherin made their fifth goal she was begging them to stop.  It was a relief when Gryffindor started to score again, and it quickly soothed away the superficial pain.

In the end, Harry caught the snitch and those naughty little rings finally wished her over the edge of climax leaving her bonelessly handing on the post when Harry came to collect her.

“How was the game?”  Harry asked with a smile as he put her face gently.

“You are so mean Master.”  She whimpered before he untied her wrists and sat on the ground so he could pull her into his lap.  “You made me root for Gryffindor.”  She admitted resting her head on his shoulder.

“I find self-interest always changes people's minds.”  He told her playfully as he just held her.  She needed to know he was there, that he would always care for her no matter what games they played.  “But did you enjoy it?”  He asked kissing her head.

“Yes, Master.”  She said biting her lower lip.  “I do enjoy when you make me beg.”  She told him softly.

“I know.”  He said petting her softly.  “You’ve been a good girl.”  He told her keeping her close.  “I wish I could bath you tonight, but with the meeting…”  he frowned.  “One day the world will know you are my Whip.  They will see you at my side.”

She smiled snuggling against him as she enjoyed that thought.  “Thank you, Master."

Harry showered quickly after he had sent Whip back to get ready for the meeting.  He told everyone but those who should know about the meeting that he just needed a walk after the game and people seemed to understand to some degree.  He headed down to the order room early so he could set up one big table and plan out who needed to sit where.

More of his Doms would eventually have Subs of their own, but he would have to rework that when the time came.  After some severe deliberation, he put Astoria directly next to himself so that she would have him on one side and her sister on the other.  He hoped his Dark Consort would understand the need for the girl to feel supported.

They had planned this meeting with a purpose, so he was glad to see that those of his light side started to show up first.

“What happened to the room?”  Neville asked looking at the large table in the center, and the supplies for the club set off to the side.

“We are sort of an official club now.”  He told his friend and smiled as he was glad about the decision to trust Neville and Katie.

“Sort of?”  the boy asked as he found his place card and frowned at the upside down ones.  “There are a lot of seats.  Did we grow overnight?”  He asked, and Harry was even more pleased with Neville’s perceptiveness.

“There is something I’ve been keeping from you.  But tonight everything will be explained.”  He said smiling at his friend and trying to help him feel confident.

His Treasure was the next to show up and smiled shyly at Neville and him before finding her seat next to his.  The table was square with three to four people sitting on each side.  It had taken a while to make sure everything was right, but he felt confident in his plans.

Ron and Luna showed up together of course with Katie just after them.  Harry waited for them to take their seats before smiling as he stood to speak to him.

He directed his words to Neville and Katie.  “When you look around this room now you can see only half the seats are filled.  This is because only half our members are here.”  He started, and the newest members frowned but shrugged it off for now.

“We are the Order of the Bound as you know.  What you have not known up until this point is we are not an order that discriminates between Light and Darkness.”  He continues and watches as their frowns deepen.  “Please keep an open mind to our other members, know that I trust them and that I am sure that they want the same things that all of us do.”

When the door opened Astoria stepped in timidly with her sister, Daphne.

“As you all probably know Astoria is under my protection, what you may not know is it was planned and as a favor to my Dark Consort, Whip.”  He said welcoming them both in and flipping their tags with his wand so they would know where to sit.

“What about Hermione?”  Katie asked remembering that she had that title as well.

“Treasure is my Light Consort.  Each title of our order besides my own as leader had a light and dark position.  We will focus to balance these magics for once in history.”

Blaise entered next with Tracey just behind him as they were pretending to be in a relationship to disguises Tracey’s true Master.

“Blaise is a trusted Dark Knight and will be pretending to be the Leader of this Order for those who are not ready to know the truth or our balance.  Vixen is mine.  She is the one who writes up the contracts for all new members.”  He explains as his friends look at him between him and the Slytherin’s taking their seats around the table.

“Slytherins?”  Katie finally voiced.

“Balance.  They know my rules, and they are looking for balance as well.  There is none of that blood purity trash in our Order.”  Harry told her clearly.

“Where’s Ginny?”  Neville asked suddenly realizing she hadn’t come in before.

“She wished to come with her new Master,”  Harry explained glancing over to see Ron take a calming breath.  “She is, in fact, a moment of the Dark side of the order because that is where she will be happiest.  As I see Astoria, in fact, being a member of the Light.”  He said smiling down at the girl.

Draco entered alone making Neville shoot to his feet.  “Malfoy?!”  He yelled, and Harry understood they had always had an adversarial relationship.  It was one of the reasons he had sat them next to each other.  They needed to become comfortable with each other.

“Draco has every reason to want to bring down Voldemort.  He is as loyal to me as any of you.”  Harry said firmly.  “From now on anyone in this room will tolerate everyone else.  I would prefer you become friends, in secret for now, but you need to at least be friendly with one another while in these walls.  Any aggression outside of these walls should be planned and tactical.

“Who is the last member?”  Katie asked as there was only one card not flipped over.

“That would be our staff liaison,”  Harry said looking around the room carefully.  “He is taking the highest risk being a part of this, and he is the Dark Seneschal of this Order.  He will be treated with respect by everyone here.”

Severus entered with his precise movements, with Ginny following just behind him, her head lowered respectfully as she let her Master take the lead.  The room was silent as he pulled her seat out for her and tucked her into the table around the corner from Neville and took the chair across from Harry.

“I was expecting more of a reaction,”  Snape said looking boredly at Neville, Katie, and Ron.

“I’ve made them aware of my feelings,”  Harry said simply.  “Now.  Everyone inside this room is the top level of this order.  We need to keep recruiting, but from now on we have to keep it to the light and dark sides.  This is for the safety of every member.”

Katie looked around a bit unforgettable before standing so she could speak.  “What happened to the girls kneeling?” She asked sounding more relieved than upset.

“The submissives had been kneeling before Katie.  As I told you gender doesn’t matter in this.  I feel like we need to find you a pet, so you understand what we are doing here.”

She laughed and shook her head.

“But I have decided that everyone sits equally in this room when we are having official meetings.  If it is a casual gathering of fun and enjoyment that will be different.  We need to understand that everyone has a voice in a meeting.  A good idea should not be shut down because it came from a sub, and a bad idea should not be listened to because it came from a Dom.”

“With that what is the directive of the day?  Or are we all just here so that everyone can see their place in the grand scheme of things?”  Severus asks looking around at the other members.

“Recruitment is the order of the day,”  Harry said looking around to everyone.  “Not too fast and I will have to approve of everyone, but I want you all to start thinking of who would be good to have with us.”

Cho got to her feet nervously as she waited to be called.  When Harry nodded, she smiled brightly.  “I’ve been talking to Anthony Goldstein and his friend Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff.  I think they would both enjoy having free access to me whenever they wanted.  They were both in the DA before, so I thought they would be a good match.”

“They were pretty decent back in the DA.”  Katie agreed with a nod.

After that, the others started to make suggestions both on the light and the dark side while Harry made his list and took notes on what people thought about each candidate.  Severus watched on in silents, a little smile on his lips while he watched the students work together.


	7. Misdeeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

After the meeting, Harry asked Severus to stay so they could talk about more private matters, and the other man agreed readily.  He sent Ginny to her dorm for the rest and then retook his seat across from Harry.

“We should talk about a Light Seneschal to balance my contribution.”  He said before Harry could say anything.

“Did you have someone in mind?”  He asked curious about what the man had to say on the subject.

“It would have to be someone who is more loyal to you than the Headmaster.  Your group here isn’t strictly against his machinations, but he may see it that way.”  Severus said using the blunt honesty he had adopted when they were alone.

“I agree.  It doesn’t seem he has caught on to what I am doing here yet, and I would like to delay that as long as possible.”  Harry nodded thoughtfully. “Did you have someone in mind?”

“I would honestly suggest Moody, or Kingsly if they weren’t so close to the Headmaster, but I simply don’t think they have the imagination to see you as anything more than a child for now.  There is only one choice that will give you as much perspective as I can. It grieves me to say that the  _ werewolf _ has a talent for defense, is highly intelligent, and loyal to you above all.”

“Remus,”  Harry said rolling the thought over in his head.  “It’s a good suggestion; I’ll write him a letter and see if we can meet.”

Snape gave him a quick nod before looking expectantly for Harry to continue.  “You must have had your reasons for asking me to stay.”

“Draco…”  Harry started, but Snape cut him off.

“Ahh yes, my godson has gotten himself tied into all sorts of knots in the last few months.  I assume this has something to do with his mission for the Dark Lord?” He asked, and Harry nodded.

“For me to know what I need to do to best protect and empower my lieutenants I need to know Dumbledore’s plans.  He obviously already knows Draco is supposed to murder him, but he seems not to have made a counter move.” Harry pointed out.

“You’ve seen his hand, that curse is already killing him.”  The dark man admitted as he drew his lips into a frown. “As far as I can tell, he plans to get as far as he can with whatever he is doing with you, before having me kill him in Draco stead.  He doesn’t wish to make the boy a murderer, and I would prefer to protect him from that as well.”

“And by having you kill him, you will be beyond questions of loyalty in Voldemort’s mind,”  Harry confirmed frowning as he had suspected something of this sort, though he hadn’t known Dumbledore was already dying.

“Exactly.”  Snape looked both angry and relieved to be telling someone about what was hanging over his head.

“Don’t you think Draco deserves a voice in all of this, he is as much a child as I am.”  Harry pointed out as he watched the older man.

“That is fair, but we should not disseminate this information to the entire…”  He waved his hand at the room. “...inner circle.” He finished ironically.

“I agree, it should only spread to those who will be directly affected by any plans we put into place, and of course, I will keep you informed of those plans.”

“Thank you.”  The man said with a smirk as he got to his feet.  “Do you need anything else?” He asked with a tired sigh.

“Get some rest, I will be doing the same,”  Harry said getting up himself and with a wave of his wand he collected all the place card.

The next morning Harry sat in the Common Room with Ron as they waited for the girls to join them for breakfast.  It was a little odd to have to wait for Hermione, but everyone was entitled to a lazy Sunday morning.

“There better be bacon left is all I am saying,”  Ron said as he glared at the stairs to the girl’s dorms.  “If she makes me miss bacon you should spank her.” He added in a lower voice that made Harry chuckle.

“I get to decide when I punish Treasure.”  He said still amused by his friend's words.

When Ginny came down without his treasure and a grim look on her face Harry got to his feet wanting to know exactly what was going on.  If it had to do with Hermione, he didn’t need more delays.

“She doesn’t want to come down,”  Ginny said with a sigh. “Someone...”  Ginny said and shook her head with a frown as Ron joined them.  “She doesn’t want to come down.” She repeated annoying Harry because he wanted to know what was  _ wrong _ .

“What happened?”  He snapped growling under his breath at the charms that kept him from finding out himself.

“Someone cut her hair.”  Ginny finally explained. “It’s all choppy and nearly to her scalp.”

“Who?”  Harry asked he could feel Ron’s posture shift as well.

“We don’t know.  Someone must have snuck into her dorm.”  Ginny said looking back towards the stairs.  “Lavender and Parvati are trying to help her, but the person must have used cursed scissors or something because we can’t use magic to grow it back.”

Harry frowned deeply as he thought about who or why someone would do something so childish and hurtful to his Treasure.  He tried to think of what the best actions to take at the moment, and he shook his head.

“Ron you go ahead to Breakfast, I’m sure I can get Dobby to bring something for Treasure and me later.”  He nodded to himself. “Tell them I am waiting for her, and she can wait for everyone else to go down if she wants, but I am not letting her skip meals.”  He explained to Ginny.

The redheads nodded and went off as Harry had told them.  He was sure Ron wanted to catch up with his sub as well as get his bacon.  He took his place in front of the fire and waited for his Treasure to feel comfortable enough to come down on her own.

It was another hour before she made her way down the stairs and in the meantime he had been able to contact his Slytherin subs via owl.

She wore a large hat to cover her head, and she had a very forced calm expression on her face.  He sighed and walked over to her so he could comfort her fears.

“We are going to find out who did this and I will let you have your way with them,”  Harry said with a slight smile.

“I thought you would say you would punish them for me,”  Hermione said and closed her eyes as he brushed a soothing hand over her cheek.

“I’m not here to take away your fun.”  He said softly kissing her nose. “We are going to the meeting room though.  “Dobby already has breakfast and Vixen, and Whip is going to see what they can do.”

“It’s stupid.  It’s only hair.”  She said as she let Harry lead her down the hall.

“You’re allowed to feel upset about this Hermione.  It was a horrible thing for someone to do, and it won’t be forgiven.” He told her seriously.

“Because you think I’m ugly now?”  She asked in such a tiny voice he almost growled.

With a quick glance around them, he found an alcove that was out of sight of most of those passing by.  He pushed her up against the wall and looked into her eyes. “It’s hair Treasure. I love your hair because it is a part of your, but it is not what makes you beautiful.”

She studied Harry’s eyes for a long moment before taking the hat off and showing him the damage.  Her in some places her hair was chopped as short as an inch from her scalp in others the curls hung almost to her chin.

He brushed his fingers through it and grasped the longest bit on the top of her head so he could pull her into a controlled kiss and show her how much he still desired her.

She purred as he pulled her head back so his lips could travel the length of her neck.  The little sounds that she made drove him on as he enjoyed the taste of her skin. When he pulled back so he could look back into her eyes, she whimpered, and he smiled at the bit of lustful haze in her eyes.

“You need to eat.”  He said giving her one last loving kiss on her lips before he released her hair and led her back out into the open.

She gave him a sweet smile, and they continued their walk towards the meeting room.  As most people were at breakfast, they didn’t pass anyone as they went. Which seemed to get Hermione to relax entirely by the time they were safely behind closed doors.

Tracey and Daphne were already in the room picking at their breakfast as they waited for the pair.  Daphne sat on the floor near Tracey’s knee, which pleased Harry to see.

“Oh, my.”  The girls rose as they saw what had happened to his Treasure.  After a quick nod from him they pulled Hermione over to a chair so she could eat and be fussed over.

He sat to eat his meal, just watching the girls check different spells they knew to fix what had happened.  It was sort of interesting to see how much work the girls put into such spells.

By the time they had finished with his Treasure all, they could do was cut and give shape to what was left.  It was so odd to see her without much of her hair, like a lion without a mane. Though of course, his treasure was lovely enough to ravish no matter how she wore it.  It still angered him someone would violate her in such a way.

He hadn’t been paying attention to the conversations they worked, but somehow a thoughtful look in Vixen’s eyes that made him tune back into their words.

“It is rather similar.”  Tracey agreed with something Daphne had said.

“Similar to what?”  Harry asked with a frown.

“To a curse that Pansy did to Millie our 3rd year,”  Daphne answered with her frown. “No one is exactly sure how the curse worked, but Millie had to grow her hair out naturally, but magic would work.”

“But there is no way Pansy got into the Gryffindor tower,” Hermione said with a frown of her own as she reached up to touch her head every so often.

“She could have shared the spell with someone, but why?  And what Gryffindor would work with her?” Harry asked with his frown.  All three girls shrugged with matching frowns.

“Tell Draco and Blaise about what happened, see if they can think of anything else.  We will spread the word to the light side. If any other trouble befalls one of our members, I want to know about it right away.”

“Yes, Master,”  Daphne said and looked between Hermione and her Master.  “May we go now, Master?” She asked trying to play meeker than she was.  He could see she was trying to give him space with the sub that needed him the most just then, so he waved both girls away before turning his attention back to Hermione.

“How are you feeling my love?”  He asked as he got to his feet.

“Better I guess.”  She said touching her head again.  “Is it okay?” She asked nervously.

“You are beautiful.”  He said as he looked her in the eyes.  “You should never doubt that,” he told her as he guided her to her feet and then moved her, so she was sitting on the table.

She smiled at him and let herself snuggle into his form as he wrapped gentle arms around her.  “What can I do to make you feel better, Treasure?” He asked as she tucked her head into the crook of his neck.

“What do you think I want?” She asked softly making him smile where she couldn’t see.

“Are you finally trusting that I will always know what you want?”  He asked as his fingers trailed down her back.

“Yes.” She whispered not looking up from her comfortable position snuggled into him.

Without another word, he slid his fingers under her shirt and pulled it up over her head to toss it aside.  When she was dislodged from snuggling against him, she looked up at him with the big innocent doe eyes that always made him want to ravage her.

He unhooked her bra after that being gentle as he removed her clothes.  His eyes slowly moved from her face to her breasts and smiled at her lovely body.  It was all his now.

“You want to know how much you still arouse your Master.”  He told her as he pressed her to lay back on the table. “You want to feel sexy and protected.”  He told her as he withdrew his wand brushed it over her collar to turn it to its true form.

The collar shifted from a silken cord to pale cream leather that hugged her delicate neck comfortingly.  The garnet bead turned to a simple ring that hung prettily off the front.

She brushed her fingers against it curiously.  “This is your true collar slave.” He told her enjoying the way she blushed, and her body responded to the way he spoke to her.

“You are not being punished today.  But you are free to be your true self here with me.  And that true self is my slave.” He told her as his hands moved down her sides so he could undo her jeans and slip them down her legs along with her panties.

“If I were to have my way you would constantly be on display for my enjoyment.”  He told her as he left her pants around her ankles, not bothering with her shoes.

He smiled down at her form laid out for his enjoyment.  “Hands over your head. If you move them, there will be consequences.”  He told her and enjoyed the way her hands shot into place.

“Master?”  She asked under her breath as she was already feeling better as he took more and more control.

“Yes, slave?”  He asked as he leaned down over her core so she could feel his breath against her sex.

“Will you tie me to the table please?”  She forced herself to ask. “I’ll feel better tied up.  Safer.” She said and whimpered because she knew how dumb that sounded.

It pleased Harry that she was becoming more self-aware of her own needs.  He that thought his control would be enough for today, and that using the rope wasn’t something she could face, but as she asked for it, he would comply.

“Of course my sweet.  You’re such a good girl for the asking.”  He told her to reinforce the action before he went to his supply cabinet to get the rope he would need to tie her down.

She breathed in slowly when he spoke reminding her of the conditioning words he had placed in her mind back in the beginning.

He left the jeans on and tied her calves to opposite tables legs, so her body was forced to stay spread wide for him.  He then moved around the table slowly, allowing her to watch him as he kept his eyes on her form.

“I will be able to do anything I want to your delicious little body once I have you tied.”  He told her as he laced her wrists together.

“I trust you, Master.”  She said closing eyes as she revealed in how she was bound.

“I’m going to do all sorts of wicked things to you slave.”  He told her, and she smiled.

“I’m sure I will enjoy them all Master.”  She told him, as her voice became more breathless.

“You will.”  He promised as he finished securing her in place.  “You will because you are a wanton little creature.”

“Yes, Master.”  She said as she sank into her submissive role, Treasure wanted this and she knew she wanted it.

“Today we are going to focus completely on your Master’s touch.”  He told her as he playfully ran her wand along her cheek.

She looked at him in confusion before he cast one spell and then another.  It made it so she could not see or here, but he reached out and cupped her face so she could feel that he was still there.

Once he was sure, she wasn’t panicking over the loss he set the wand aside and leaned over the tale so she could kiss her thoroughly on the lips.  He enjoyed the way she moaned into his touch.

“Such a good girl.” He told her even though she couldn’t hear him.  She moaned in response, and he had to wonder if the words still affected her even if she didn’t know she could hear them?  “Good girl.” He said again enlisting another moan.

Well, this would be fun.  Harry moved around her around and rested his hands on her thighs once he settled between her legs.  He leaned down over her where he had started before she asked to be tied and lapped at her now slick core.

She was utterly at his mercy, and it made him almost painfully hard, but today was about her pleasure and needs.  He ran his tongue around her clit teased it without giving any direct attention.

It wasn’t long before she was positively shaking with desire and need.  Harry played with the idea of pulling back before she came but decided against it.  He wanted her to reinforce the feeling that he would always take care of her.

“Master.”  She moaned as her orgasm crashed over her and her hips pressed more firmly into his face.

He happily complied to her body’s desire as he lapped at her throughout her climax.  He enjoyed the little shocks and jerks he made when he got too close to her more sensitive areas.  When she was nothing more than a panting mess on the table he started to move up her body.

He left a trail of kisses and nips over her stomach and breasts before he captured her lips once again.  To get a better angle at her mouth, he shifted and rested his knee between her legs. He couldn’t help the smirk as he felt her grind her womanhood against his pants.

“You are a naughty little witch today.”  He told her even though she couldn’t hear him.

“Master please f-fuck me?” She nearly begged, and he could see the cost as her blush spread down to her breasts.

“Good girl.”  he murmured as he lapped at her ear and she just whimpered and ground herself more thoroughly into his leg.  “You just came, and you are acting like a little bitch in heat.” He told her for his amusement.

“Please?  I need you.”  She was definitely begging now.

He moved off the table and gave a bit of room so he could watch her writhing form shift needfully against her bonds.  “Don’t please!” She called sounding slightly panicked.

He soothed her by placing a hand on her knee so she would know he hadn’t gone anywhere.  He moved his hand up her leg thoughtfully and dipped first one then a second finger in her molten sex.  She was more than ready to get precisely what she wanted.

“This will belong to me for the rest of our lives Treasure.”  He told her as he undid his pants and moved up between her legs.  “You’re never going to leave me again. You are mine.” He said as he freed his hardened shaft with a sigh of relief.

“Oh yes.”  She purred as his thumb came up to rub her clit.

“Yes.”  he agreed with a smile moving over her once again so she could feel what he was about to give to her.

“Please?”  She gasped as she tried to push her hips up against his dick.

“Such a good girl to beg for her Master cock.”  He said happily as he finally drove himself inside of her.  She let out a cry of pure bliss as he filled her with his pulsing rod.


End file.
